Of Humans and Demons
by ZekeDarklord
Summary: I do not like writing summaries.  Yu Yu Hakusho/Naruto Crossover.  Slash.


I tent to Capitalize words that don't need to be Capitalized. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own?

* * *

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm. With a groan I pulled my blanket over my head. I tried to find the clock, blindly reaching out, knocking down some trash as I tried to find the Offending device. My hand collided with it, knocking it off the stand.

"Agh, damnit!" It hit the ground, breaking into several pieces. No way I could afford a new one, but whatever. I didn't like the damn thing anyways.

Groggily, I kicked my feet off the side of the bed, and stretched my arms, before standing up. Tearing off my sleeping cap, I walked into the bathroom.

With a yawn and another stretch, I turned on the shower. Walking out of the room, I grabbed the first article of clothing I could see, a short sleeved orange shirt and some black jeans.

I tossed them onto the sink, stepping into the shower. I groaned as the water hit me. It was freezing. That bitch turned off my hot water. I was only a few days late on the rent!

I stepped out of the shower, threw on my clothes, and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, I wasn't even going to bother with it. It stuck out unevenly, with a natural spike to it.

I looked at the clock on the wall and turned back around, before doing a double take. I was late! The door slammed behind me as I sprinted down the stairs, pushing the double wide doors open. I jumped onto my bike, pedaling like hell.

I hastily tied my bike to the stand, and raced to the front doors. They blew open in front of me, and I picked up my pace, rushing into the class room. Just as I made it through, the bell rang, and I sighed with relief. Made it, barely.

I took my seat in the back of the class, as the teacher started some boring lecture, after he stopped glaring at me, of course. Bastard hated me. Me and that Urameshi kid. Heard he died, shame. I've gotten in a few fights with him, he's a good brawler. I Like to think I knew him pretty well.

I felt a chill in the air, as my brow knitted. Was there a breeze in here? I glanced around-the window was open. With a shrug, I turned back to the front of the class. Mr. Iwamato was staring at me. I gulped, silently cursing myself. "Mister Namikaze, do you have something to add?" I shook my head, and he smirked at me. Bastard. He turned around, writing something on the bored.

The bell rung, waking me up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stood up, leaving the class room. Mister Iwamoto was waiting for me and, with a smirk, he handed me a pink slip of paper.

I had detention tommorow. With a glare, I walked out of the classroom. Balling up the paper, I tossed it in the nearest trashcan. Like hell I was going to detention for that bastard. I walked out of the school. Fuck the rest of my classes.

I pulled a crumbled ball of cash out of my pocket. Five dollars. Well, damn. Guess I wasn't going anywhere fancy, for lunch.

* * *

I opened my eyes. My head turned back and forth, where the hell was I? Everything looked yellow...and purple. There was another person here, but I couldn't really see them. They approached me, and I noticed the green attire, Urameshi?

He walked up to me, and leaned in. My eyes widened-a second before his lips collided with mine, the world fell to darkness.

* * *

"What the HELL Is wrong with me?"

Why would I dream something like that, about a dead man, of all people?

I walk into the bathroom, splashing a handful of cold water into my face. The water drips onto my chest, and I sigh. Ugh, what was that -About-?

A sudden chill fills the room, and I walk over to the window and close it. Maybe I should give the kids mom a visit. I didn't know her that well, but we'd met.

I shrug on my jacket, black with a silver star inside of a crescent moon on the chest, before I walk out the front door, locking it behind me.

It's pretty chilly today, and I can't help but feel happy that I wore my jacket. I make it to his house in a few minutes, he only lives a block or two away, and knock.

After a few minutes, my knock is ignored. Sighing, I turn the handle. It opens, and I walk inside, feeling suspicious. I glance at the clock on the wall, it's around ten-forty. My jacket is tossed onto the ground, as I maneuver through the piles of garbage on the ground, leaning over Urameshi's..._Breathing_ body?

I gasp, and lean my head against his chest.

***Thump.***

***Thump.***

***Thump.***

Well...I'll be damned, he's alive. A blush crawls across my face, as I remember the dream I had. My eyes shift around, before I lean in, my lips lightly pressing against his.

He tastes like...

Suddenly, his eyes open wide, and he jumps up. He meets my gaze, and my blush intensifies.

"Er...Thanks, man. I didn't think anyone was gonna come. "

I blink. Twice.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Urameshi groans, before leaning against the wall.

"I'll explain later. " Urameshi glances at me, before turning away. I stare at the wall. This has to be the most awkward moment of my life.

"So...Ah...I'll be...Leaving?" I mutter, as I head for the door. He grabs my shoulder, and I turn around.

"Thanks again man, you're a lifesaver. "

Is he thanking me for kissing him? Does that mean he _liked_ it? I blush scarlet, and turn around so he doesn't see my face. I wave bye over my shoulder, and walk out the door.


End file.
